


The Dance of the Snowflakes

by me_midget (gin_tonic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/me_midget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and things between Snape and Harry are getting complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance of the Snowflakes

It was two weeks before Christmas and the preparations for the festivities had already begun. Hogwarts was slowly changing its colours to green and red and brilliant white snow had started covering the grounds.

That was something Harry had always loved about Hogwarts - one of the many things - because down in Surrey they'd gotten more rain than anything else, especially at Christmas. Here in Hogwarts he could watch the students having snowball fights, like he and his friends had had during their time here, and could see how everything looked like it had been dipped into icing.

Harry rested his head on his hands and continued looking out of the window, hoping a black-clad figure might stalk through the snow, but as usual he was disappointed. Instead he saw an owl flying towards him. It was the twins' owl, unmistakable from its slightly weird flying style - Harry had always thought that the explosions in the twin's flat had been a bit too much for the poor bird and was now showing the results - and Harry stepped aside in fear to get rammed by it once again. The owl, Prometheus, sailed through the open window, nearly crashed into a wall, turned sharply and landed on Harry's desk, making all his - for once - neatly stacked papers fall down on the floor. Harry frowned. This better be good.  
At least Prometheus wasn't one of those owls that liked to hack the letter's recipients.

_Hey Harry,_

Fred and I have business in Hogsmeade next week and since we haven't seen you in a long while we thought we might drop by.   
We promise not to use the experimental products on you. Or the students. Or the staff. Not even the Libido Enhancer. Promise.

Yours,  
Gred and Forge, the unmistakable red force

 

Harry shook his head and grinned. Those two would be his death, that much was clear, but he also knew that he couldn't wait to see them again. Grinning he looked at his watch and sighed. The staff meeting would start in a few minutes and if he didn't hurry he would be late. Again.

 

"Potter. I didn't expect you for at least another ten minutes." Snape said as soon as he entered the room. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Sorry to be a disappointment to you, Severus." He said and ignored the glare sent at him at the use of Snape's given name. Somehow the man still hadn't gotten used to it, even though everyone else called him Severus, too. After all it was only common that the staff used the given name of each other.

Harry took his usual seat right next to Madam Hooch - Rolanda - that was his since the first day he'd started here, nearly three years ago. She gave him a smile, as did Poppy, who was right on the other side of the table, and Harry returned it.

"Alright, let's begin the meeting. Let's start with this week's troublemakers. I heard Troy Finestein has been -" Harry turned out Minerva's voice, having heard the story of Finestrein's remarkable stunt two times already, and turned to look at Severus instead.   
He hadn't changed a bit since before the war, still had this gloomy look that he wore around others and that was supposed to tell everyone else to fuck off or their heads would soon be bitten off. But Harry had seen him different. One afternoon, more than a year ago, he'd walked into the staffroom. It had been autumn and the castle's corridors had been chilly, so it hadn't come as a surprise that the fireplace was lit. But what had taken the breath out of Harry's lungs had been Severus sitting in an armchair right in front of it, with a book on his knees and a light smile on his lips. He had stood there for a long time, just watching the other man like he'd been under a charm, until Severus had felt his presence, had turned around and snarled something at him. Ever since that day Harry longed to see that smile again.

"You're staring again." Rolanda whispered and Harry shook his head and turned away. Of course his infatuation hadn't been undetected for long. Rolanda had been the first to notice it, then Poppy and Harry suspected that the majority of the staff knew as well, because he'd always been too obvious about things like this. His friends were always telling him that he wore his heart on his sleeve and Harry supposed that they were right about that.

"Harry, how are your classes going?" Minerva asked him. Harry had taken over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and so far lasted two years longer than everybody else before him. He suspected that the curse that had been lying on the position had vanished with Tom Riddle's death, but had never been able to confirm it.

Severus had taken his old position and a Potions teacher again, declaring that he liked the solitude of the dungeons far more than the rancour in the DADA classroom.

"Everything's fine so far. The sixth years are surprisingly good with their non-verbal spells and I've just started some wandless magic with the seventh years."

"No problems then?"

"No, none."

 

"You should tell him." Rolanda told Harry for the fifth time this week and Harry sighed. They were sitting in the Three Broomsticks with Poppy, as they did every week after the staff meeting.

"I know."

"Then why aren't you doing it?" Poppy wanted to know and Harry grimaced. He'd tried to talk to Severus earlier, but the man had just brushed past him, not even really registering his presence. It had been like that for too long.

"Because." Harry mumbled instead and drunk another sip of his Russian cocoa.

"How long have you been in love with him now, Harry?" Rolanda asked.

"One year, two months, 6 days, 8 hours and 47 minutes."   
"Exactly my point."

 

"It's just hard." Harry said and stared into his cup.

 

"It's hard." He thought again later that night, when he was lying in his bed, the vodka from earlier still warming his veins and the soothingly warm.

He didn't even know what he was afraid of. He really should ask Severus out, because there was not much to lose was there? It was not like he was risking their friendship - because they had none - and he didn't have to be afraid that Severus would avoid him afterwards, if things got awkward - because he already did. He wasn't even a virgin anymore. The twins had taken care of that.

It happened long years ago, in the summer. Harry had been in the twins' room that he and Ron shared with them, because everyone had come back to the Burrow, to celebrate life, and Bill and Fleur, who had been pregnant back then, had needed a room on their own.

He had just came to the room to dress into some fresh clothes after he'd fallen into the lake after a not so lucky Wronski faint, while the Quidditch game had continued outside. He'd not expected Fred and George to come up, too, and had blushed when they had seen him standing there half naked. He had stammered, while they had been so calm and had smiled at him, telling him not to worry.

Fred had closed the door again and Harry had asked George to help him out of his trousers, because the water had made them stick to his legs and he hadn't been able to get them off without looking like an idiot.

George had helped him and his arm had brushed over his crotch. To this date Harry still didn't know if it had been an accident or not. Harry had gasped and George had looked up at him, then back at his crotch and had tugged at Harry's boxers.

_"Is this okay?"_ he had asked and Harry had nodded quickly, seeing Fred walking over to them with a smile on his lips. George had pulled his boxers down and Harry had shivered - even more so when Fred had run a hand through Harry's hair.

George's lips had been warm around his dick, soft, and if Fred hadn't been there to hold him upright his knees had given in by the time Fred had started kissing his neck.

It hadn't taken long for him to come. They'd dragged him over to one of the beds and they'd lain down there, listening to the shouts and laughter outside, touching and kissing. It had been the beginning of something that hadn't been a relationship and after the summer all of them had known that they had to move on.

 

Maybe it was time to take the next step.

 

Harry sat down next to Severus - a seat that was not very popular - at lunch and greeted him with a smile, only to earn a scowl.

"How have your classes been today?" Harry asked him as he helped himself with the potatoes.

"Tedious as always."

"Really?" Severus turned and frowned at him.

"Yes, really. Your Gryffindor brats are just as incompetent as you and Longbottom always were."

"I wasn't as bad as he was. And quite good in my last years, actually."

"Because of that damn book."

"No, I was good before that. Got an E in my OWLs and all that."

"Ah, yes." Severus stuffed himself with the last pieces of meat on his plate. "Very well, Potter, you weren't as bad as Longbottom. Happy now?" Harry gave him a smile.

"Yes." His voice was soft and he didn't dare to look at Severus again. And he really was happy. His heart was beating fast, like it wanted to jump out of his chest.

 

At the following meals he snuck quick glances at Severus, tried to engage him in small talk or told him about the newest pranks pulled in school or how Gerda Blackwell had tried to fight a Red Cap with around hundred of crosses that had draw with her wand into the air.

 

Two days later Poppy and Rolanda had somehow convinced (or guilt tripped, Imperius-ed or whatever) Severus to come with them to the Three Broomsticks, where the four of them were sitting now, sipping at their drinks.

The silence was nearly unbearable for Harry and he saw that Severus was close to leaving when Poppy suddenly jumped up, causing Harry to squeak. She was holding her green shimmering wand up and stared at it.

"The headmistress! That's the sign that a student is hurt. I need to get back to the school." Poppy exclaimed.

"I'll come with you." Rolanda offered, put some sickles on the desk and nodded at two remaining men at the table before her and Poppy left.

Harry sighed and looked at Severus, who took a large gulp of his red currant rum. He was sure that the other man would leave as soon as the drink was finished and couldn't help but thinking that there wasn't much left in the glass.

"You realise that there isn't a real emergency at the castle, don't you?" Severus asked him and Harry nearly spilled his drink all over himself. This must've been the first time that Severus started talking to him with something other than an insult. So Harry just nodded, being afraid that he could say something wrong and make Severus leave. "Why so quiet, Potter?"

"Why can't you call me Harry?" Severus sputtered at Harry's bluntness.

"I ... you .."

"I know I was your student, but that's been nearly eight years ago now. And everyone else calls me by my given name. So why don't you?" He hated how his voice sounded right now. Like there was nothing more important than that Severus called him Harry.

Severus motioned for Madam Rosmerta to bring him another class, while he emptied the old one, and Harry ordered a Firewhiskey.

"I didn't know you like the hard drinks."

"Sometimes I do." Harry shrugged. "Depends on the situation. Besides, I'm old enough now." Severus regarded him with a mustering look that made Harry shiver all over and nodded.

"Yes, you are." Hell, Severus looked hot tonight, Harry thought and bit his lip. "So, Potter, what about that Quidditch game on Saturday? Think your brats will win?" Harry grinned.

"Of course they will." Severus snorted and rolled his eyes.

"And this might be ... why? Surely not because they're Gryffindors. I believe wearing red and gold doesn't make one inhabit your skills at Quidditch." Harry blinked owlishly. Had Severus just complimented him? He decided it was better not to ask and nodded his head as a silent thanks.

"They are going to win because they are good, naturally."

"And because they won't be playing against Slytherin." Severus' smug grin made Harry chuckle.

"Yeah, alright, I give you this. Slytherin is really good this year."

 

Somewhere along the line both of them started nursing Scotch and had moved closer together. The pub was loud and packed now, due to a hoard of guest that apparently always stormed the place later in the evening.

Harry closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, concentrating on the sensuous scent of Severus' cologne. The pleasant buzz of the alcohol was warming his veins and made him a little sleepy, but it wasn't enough to confuse his senses, so when something brushed his arm he blinked and stared down. It was Severus hand and it was still hovering next to him, as if it wanted to touch him again. Harry bit his lip. Please.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked and Harry told himself that his voice was laced with concern. He nodded slowly and smiled. "Maybe we should leave." No, Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay here where he could be close to Severus for once and not back at the castle where reality would come back too soon.

But Severus already had his money out and waved Rosmerta, who bustled over, looking quite a bit exhausted. Harry could barely suppress a sigh.

"Oh my, I'm glad when this night is over. Old Dom over there has had a few too much and is now spouting about the adventures of his long forgotten youth, reciting spells - while waving his wand around. He already destroyed three bottles of good nettle wine -" Something crashed near the bar. "- four bottles. Ah well, don't let me keep you, lads." Harry started taking out his money bag, but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I'll get that." Severus said quietly and once again Harry could do nothing but blink. 3 Galleons, 8 Sickles and 10 Knuts landed in Rosmerta's hands and they were heading out, slowly walking down the path that led back to the castle.

"Hogsmeade is strange at night, don't you think?" Harry asked after a while. The silence was making him nervous.

"Why do you think so?"

"I'm not sure." Harry shrugged. "Maybe because I'm usually here when the students are running around."

"It's nicer like this, I think." They passed Hogwarts' wards, turned around a corner and there was the castle, waiting in silence, roofs covered by snow and only some windows lit up. Harry shivered and drew his cloak tighter, unconsciously moving closer to Severus.

The other man walked Harry to his room close to the entry of Gryffindor tower and they stopped right in front of it, Severus looking to the side and Harry fiddling with the hem of his robe.

"This- this was a really nice evening." Harry stammered and blushed.

"So it was."

"I - thank you. For the drinks and walking here with me and ... you know." And then Harry looked up and saw that almost smile on Severus lips again, the one that he'd worn that day in the staff room, and he wanted nothing more than kiss the man.

Harry leaned forward and placed his lips on Severus', noticing that they were soft and warm. Severus gasped and Harry jerked back, now crimson in the face. This was bad - very bad. He should go into his room before Severus hexed him.

"Thanks." He whispered again and turned, only to be stopped once again by a warm hand that was holding his arm.

"You're welcome." Severus said and drew him close, kissing him hungrily. Harry melted under his lips, opening up and letting Severus' tongue in. Severus tasted of the Scotch and his mouth was warm and it was so much better than Harry could ever have imagined.

Then Severus let go ever so slowly. Harry tried not to shiver, because of the cold that was suddenly there and because of Severus' hand that was still resting on the back of his neck, and he kept his eyes closed until that too was gone.

"Good Night." Severus whispered and Harry said it, too, before opening his door with the correct unlocking spell and walking in.

 

The next morning was more than awkward for Harry. It took ages till he was ready to go down to breakfast, because he tried to look as good as possible and therefore had to tame his hair, in his opinion. But his hair had thought otherwise - a fact that his mirror was delighted to point out - and had refused to look any different than usual. And in the end he look just like he did anyway.

The seat next to Severus was empty like it had been every day since Harry had arrived here to teach at Hogwarts and couldn't help but blush as he sat down.

"Good morning, Severus." Harry said quietly.

"Good morning, Harry." Severus answered and made Harry nearly drop the plate with hash browns. Harry blushed even more and smiled. Yes, indeed it was a good morning.

 

"Harry, wait up!" Rolanda and Poppy hurried towards him with huge grins on their faces. "How was your evening?"

"I saw you talking to Severus." Poppy said.

"He called me Harry." Harry told them, still a bit dazed. Poppy and Rolanda giggled. Honestly, two grown women were giggling about his lovesick behaviour. Harry shook himself and smiled sheepishly at them.

"So it was alright? Everything was fine?" Rolanda asked again.

"Yeah. He didn't bite my head off obviously and it was ... nice."

"And did you ... do anything?" Poppy asked Harry and nudged him with her elbow. Harry's expression turned from dreamily to incredulously.

"I won't tell you that!"

"So something did happen, Poppy!"

"No! And it's not your business anyway!" Harry rushed down the hall towards his office and let the two giggling witches behind himself.

 

[...] He stood in front of Snape's door, holding a bottle of twelve-year old Firewhiskey in his hands. Poppy had said that he should bring something to drink and even though he knew that the woman had just said that so he and Severus would "get their grooved on" - as she'd put it, which had caused Harry to shudder - he had brought some. He raised his hand for about the third time no, took a deep breath and knocked. Harry tried to make out some noises behind the thick door, but there was only silence. He fidgeted, looked at the bottle and was just about to think that this night had been a bad idea when Severus opened the door.

"Good evening." He said with that nice, smoky voice of his and Harry couldn't help but beam at him.

"Hello, Severus." Harry said and smiled as Severus stepped aside. Stepping into the sacred chambers, he looked around, noticing at first that there wasn't really a gothic looking interior or black coloured furniture like he had expected. He had thought about how Snape might be living during the long hours of day dreaming, but actually seeing it was so much better.

"Like what you see?" Severus asked.  
"Yes." Harry turned around and smirked at him. "But now it's even better." Severus rolled his eyes and stepped closer.

"Firewhiskey, Harry?" he arched an eyebrow. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"I thought it might be a good idea." Severus smirked. "Think that only alcohol can make this a pleasant evening for us?"

"What? No! No, it isn't -- I didn't mean --"

"Calm down, Harry." Severus said and gestured at the couch. "Why don't you take a seat?" Harry nodded, handed the Firewhiskey over to Severus, who promptly poured two glasses for them, and sat down on the couch. It was comfortable, he thought as he ran a hand over the leather, before accepting the glass that Severus held out for him. Harry watched how Severus swirled the whiskey in the glass, admiring its flavour, and he raised his glass.

The whiskey burned in Harry's throat, but it was a good burning, one that warms you inside while you are waiting for something that could melt you.

Not knowing what to do next, he started talking: "So ... how was your day?"

"Your little kitties have nearly set the Potions classroom on fire. Again." Harry grimaced.

"Oh. So not good?" Severus chuckled.

"It was quite alright, especially since I have been able to see what Morrison's hair looked like when it was on fire. Harry's eyes widened, making Severus snort louder. "Don't worry, he's alright. I even put out the fire myself. Before we reached the hospital wing." Harry shook his head at him.

"Honestly..." he sighed, "And here I was thinking that only I had the honour to that kind of schadenfreude." He took another sip.

"Sorry to disappoint." Harry stuck out his tongue - an action that made Severus smirk and say: "You should put that to a better use than that, Harry." A blush evident on his face Harry leaned forward until his face was nearly touching Severus'. He smiled at those lips, the curved mouth than inched even closer and kissed him softly. Drips of the whiskey were still on them and it tasted wonderful when he ran his tongue over them, making Severus opening up. Even better was the taste of Severus' mouth as their kiss intensified and Severus pulled him onto his lap. Harry wrapped his arms around the other mans' neck and submitted himself to his passion. With Severus' hand son him he felt like he was on fire, on fire and burning away in the heat, happy, without any objections.

The hands wandered under his shirt and made him flush as he and Severus were kissing, their tongues not even battling with each other, because Severus had already won when they'd touched.

He moaned when his shirt fell off of him and pressed himself close to Severus. Severus picked him up and walked them to his bedroom. Harry would've taken his time to admire the fact that he was in his former teacher's inner sanctum now, if there had been anything but Severus he could have concentrated on.

He marvelled at the gentleness of Severus as he lay him down on the bed and let his hands wander down on him. Severus opened his trousers, brushing his crotch while doing this and making Harry bite his lip in anticipation, and slowly pulled it and Harry's tightly fitting boxers down.

Harry's cock sprang free and he squirmed impatiently.

"Beautiful." Severus whispered and licked the skin over Harry's hipbones. He gazed at Harry, fascinated by his youthful body, before slowly beginning to undress himself.

"How long?" he asked Harry and the other one flushed.

"Too long." Harry answered, watched Severus cast a protection charm and take a jar out of the nightstand drawer. Harry was trembling in excitement; seeing Severus like this made him nearly scream with want.

Severus coated his fingers with lube and Harry spread his legs wordlessly, flushing even deeper. They kissed languorously and Harry felt those bony finders dance around his opening, making it flutter in expectation, before slowly entering. He knew he was tight around the finger, hadn't had sex in ages, but he begged for more soon. Severus was murmuring words of approval and admiration, told Harry how hot and gorgeous he was.

"Get in me!" Harry gasped, not wanting to wait anymore, just wanting to have Severus as close as possible. The other man didn't hesitate, moved Harry in the right position, before entering him slowly and in one go.

Harry was breathing hard and groping at Severus' shoulders, delving into that sweet, burning sensation.

"Alright?" One word, one nod and Severus drew out a bit, before pushing back in. Harry gasped. God, it felt so good.

Severus grunted and increased his speed, trusting faster and deeper, his stomach rubbing over Harry's hard cock with every move.

Harry moved his head up and kissed Severus in something that was a mix between passion and desperation, pushing back against him and trying to pull him in deeper. He opened his eyes and saw Severus practically floating in bliss, He felt his body tensing, this cold-hot trickle spreading through his limbs and he knew he was close. A well-aimed trust made him throw his head back, mouth agape and he came with a hoarse groan.

'Yes, yes, just like that!' he thought as Severus continued his movements and came shortly after him.

Severus let himself fall down on Harry and showered his neck and face with kisses.

"Marvellous." He breathed and Harry agreed with a exhausted: "Bloody hell."

 

Harry woke up in Severus' arms, comfortably warm and protected. He snuggled closer and was greeted with a long nose poking his neck, sending him into a fit of silent giggles.

'I have slept with Severus Snape!' he thought happily. Endless years of pining and brutal denial had finally paid off.

He turned his head so he could take a look at the bedroom, without even wasting a thought on getting up.

The room was decorated with dark colours, mostly blues and greens and - Harry noted with a bit of a shock - the odd bit of dark red. He smiled at the white walls and felt utterly comfortable here.

"Good morning." Came Severus' voice from the region of his neck and light kissed were pressed to his skin.

"Morning." Harry said and turned around, grinning, He raised his hand and let it wander slowly over the ridge of Severus' hooked nose and then to his cheekbones. Severus closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"It is quite astounding that you and I ... are like this." He said.

"You mean after all that has happened?" Severus moved his head slightly in agreement.

"And because of the way I look."

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Severus scoffed and raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Are you serious? Pupils - and years ago you too - call me 'greasy, old bat'," Harry winced, "I have a nose that a eagle would be jealous of, a complexion that make me look like a vampire and my hair -"

"It got better!"

"A bit. But what I wanted to say is that I'm not good looking -"

"Ah, rubbish. I like the way you look!" Severus smiled at Harry, shaking his head.

"I give up. Though I have to remark that I don't understand you." Harry grinned at him again and then fit himself under Severus' chin.

"Few can pride themselves to say that they do."

 

They joined the staff for lunch again, both hungry after another round of sex, that left Harry feeling rather sore, and tired not to act suspicious. Poppy and Rolanda were of course grinning smugly at Harry, and Rolanda, who was sitting next to him, couldn't help but nudge his ribs with her elbow, causing him to use a repelling charm in the end.

"And? Did you have _fun_?" Rolanda asked as the meal was over. She and Poppy had dragged him out and he had let them, because he would go back to Severus' quarters later tonight and there wasn't really a way to get away from them before they knew everything.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Was it romantic?"

"What did you do?"

"I will _not_ tell you details about my sex life!" Harry protested. Poppy snorted.

"Newly awakened sex-life." Rolanda corrected him.

"And you don't need to, hun, your walk tells us everything we need to know." Poppy added. Harry just gaped at her.

"Poppy! Ewwww!!!" The women snickered at Harry's disgusted expression.

"Aw, common Harry. Let two old ladies have their fun." Poppy said and messed his hair up. He didn't move to flatten it again.

"You have too much fun with my sex life." He mumbled. "But it was nice..."

 

The days went by and Harry came to visit Severus every day and spent the night over in his rooms. And even though they tried not to let anything on, the students soon caught up that _something_ made Professor Snape happy - a concept that was wildly unknown among them.

Harry felt like he was floating and for him being with Severus was even better than riding a broom.

Just to fall asleep in his arms after an exhausting fuck and waking up in exactly the same position with Severus' hardness poking his backside and his mouth caressing his neck was pure bliss to Harry.

He was surprised how well they got on with each other, wondered if Severus had tried to smooth over his - what? feelings? - all the time with his repelling behaviour. The matter of feelings was a completely different matter, too.

Harry had had a crush on Severus for a long time, would even call it being in love, but he didn't know how the other man felt about this or him. He was also scared to ask. At least it was clear that they were more than just fuck-buddies, apart from the fact that Severus was hardly the type for and association like that, he wouldn't pay o much attention to Harry's comfort and wouldn't caress him like he did, if he felt nothing more for him than a friend with benefits would do.

 

It was Friday and fresh snow had just fallen when Harry heard the explosion close to his classroom.

He grabbed his wand and stormed out of the room, ready to curse the troll that was trying to tear down the castle.

Of course he should known better, he thought as his eye fell on the Red Danger - Fred and George - doubling over in laughter, pointing at a surprised Peeves. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"Harry!" George cried and enveloped him in a bear hug.

"So good to see you!" Fred told him and hugged him to.

"Likewise." He looked at the traced of their mischief. "What was that about not harassing Hogwarts' folks?" Though Harry really didn't mind when someone put Peeves in his place - especially not after the incident with his clothes last week.

"Ah, but Harry." George started.

"Peeves is neither a student -" Fred continued.

"Nor someone of the staff."

"And those were the only ones we promised not to harass." They grinned.

"Listen, I've got a lesson to finish -"

"We'll sit in the back and be quiet." Harry blinked. "We kinda miss Hogwarts." Fred admitted.

 

After class they spent lunch together in the Great Hall, Harry sitting on his usual seat next to Severus, not noticing his dark looks, and the twins sitting next to him, prattling on about their newest inventions and about the newest gossip in the Weasley family. Charlie had apparently fallen for a Romanian girl - a daughter of a count - and now got teased by everybody about his secret vampire-love, even thought Charlie and Dana had been seen and photographed in broad daylight.

"Harry, common, we have to show you something in Hogsmeade!" they declared and pulled him up. And because Harry had no afternoon lesions he motioned 'two hours' towards Severus and left with them.

 

Being with Fred and George was always an adventurous experience. They usually behaved like bunny's on speed when you'd finally agreed on doing whatever they wanted to do and it wasn't any different now. George had taken Harry's hand, him being the more tactile of the twins, and Fred was bouncing next to him. They were talking about conquering the market in Hogsmeade and afterwards in the whole world, that they would cause a revolution in the joke and toy area and would go down in history.

Harry grinned while they were talking and agreed with everything they said. Mostly.

"Here it is!" Fred exclaimed and waved his arms wildly towards a shop.

"Zonko's?"

"No." The twins grinned. "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Number Two!" Harry's jaw dropped.

"You finally got him to sell?"

"Yep!" George said proudly.

"Old man wanted to retire." Fred nodded and leaned onto George.

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed. "So you will be around more often?"

"You bet we will, matey!"

 

They sat down in the Three Broomsticks and let Madam Rosmerta treat them with eggnog, waffles and Butterbeer.

"You know Mum's expecting you for Christmas, don't you?" George told Harry between two bites. Harry bit his lip. Right, he hadn't thought about that. Would Severus want to go? Probably not on Christmas Eve ... Would he want to celebrate with Harry?

"Oooh, Georgie, look! Harry has gone all quiet and thoughtful."

"Yeah, Freddie. And do you see how he's blushing?"

"Is there something you should tell us?" They asked and snickered as Harry blushed more. He supposed that it should be a lot harder to talk to your ex-boyfriends - even if they never had had the typical boyfriend-relationship - about the new man in your life, but it wasn't for him. Somehow Harry felt eh would burst if he didn't.

"Severus and I are together!" he blurted and the twins' eyes widened.

"You and ..."

"I can't believe..." They started, both being quite speechless.

"Congrats, Harry!" George said and pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek and Fred mirrored his actions.

"How long have been pining for him now?" Fred asked.

"Too long," George said and earned himself a nudge from Harry's elbow. "Really we're happy for you."

"Thank you." Harry was beaming happily.

"bring him with you on Christmas, We'll carefully," Harry winced at Fred's use of the word, because the twins and careful was something that usually didn't belong together, "prepare the family for his arrival."

"If you haven't planned the great surprise entry." George added and Harry shook his head. No, that was something he could very well live without.

 

They'd said Goodbye in Hogsmeade and Harry had walked back to the castle. He should have used a water repelling charm, because by now his robes and trousers were soaked.

He opened the door to Severus' chambers and shuddered as he stepped into the welcoming warmth. Sitting in front of the fire to un-freeze his toes and hot sex afterwards were in order.

"You're late." Harry jumped when he heard Severus speak and out his hand to his heart.

"Dammit, Severus! You scared me."

"Good." Severus stood up form the armchair he'd been sitting in. "You said it would only take two hours." Harry looked at his watch and grimaced. The two hours had easily become six without him really noticing.

"Sorry. It seems like we forgot the time."

"It also seems that you forgot something else, too."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked and frowned as the shed out of his robes and walked into the bedroom. He needed to get out of his way too cold clothes.

"Like you forgot to tell me that you once had ... a thing going on with those two!" Harry was trying to pull off his boots. Severus' disdainful tone made him growl inwardly. That had always been a problem - nobody had taken what they'd had for serious.

"I assumed that you knew. Everyone knows." That might be a bit exaggerated, but Severus didn't know that. "Was that all? Look, I'm sorry I'm late and that you didn't know." He finally managed to get his shoes off and took his wand out to dry them.

"I can't believe your nerve!" Severus exclaimed. "That you can sit there like this, completely calm, after what you did!"

"What the fell are you talking about?!" Harry found Severus looking at him with the same, dark look he'd seen in Severus' pensive as he'd been looking at Harry' father. This could not be good.

"When you didn't show up after four hours," Severus started and began to pace. "I was worried. I came looking for you! And what did I find? You with the two of them in the Broomsticks! Snuggling!" Harry blinked. Snuggling? They didn't -- oh, that must've been the moment he'd told them about Severus.

"You misunderstand -"

"I understand very well! What did you do after I left? Hmm? Did you go up to one of the rooms there and fucked each other's brains out?!"

"Stop this, you're being ridiculous!"

"Oh? I am ridiculous?! You are the one who puts his arse on display for everybody!" Harry felt like he's just been hit.

"How dare you?!" he jumped up, his fists balled and glared at Severus. "I am not some kind of whore!"

"Really?" Severus was towering over him. "Then way, Potter, are you behaving like one? Because I thought we were exclusive. Sure, we didn't really speak about it, but I thought you would have enough brain in that all too big head of yours to know." Harry Started at Severus with his mouth handing open in shock. He'd never been called anything like that, had never been hurt like that,

"I did not cheat on you!"

"Liar!" Severus turned around.

"I didn't! Why don't you believe me?!" Severus didn't respond, just walked out. "**Answer me!**" Severus didn't even bother to look back. "Fuck you!" Harry shouted, his hands trembling, and hit the white wall. Harry did it again and glared at the red spots that were now staining it. One quick look at his hand told him that it was broken, thought he didn't care at all. It barely hurt anyway. Not as much as the pain in his chest that made him feel like he would burst open in every second now. He ripped a piece of the white bedcover off and wrapped it around his hand, colouring it red almost immediately, and walked out of the room. Severus was sitting in the armchair as if nothing had happened. He only glanced up when Harry was already at the door. Harry met his eyes, pressed his lips close for a moment and then said: "There's blood on your wall." And with that he was gone.

"Really, Harry ..." Poppy mumbled and shook her head while examining Harry's hand. "I thought you were over this kind of ... behaviour." Harry stared out of the window.

"It was either doing this or hexing someone really badly. Or exploding." He could feel Poppy's pitiful look on him and closed his eyes, not wanting any of this, not any compassion that made him feel like a charity case. "Can I sleep here tonight?" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her waving her wand and then he felt magic tickling at his throbbing hand, mending the bones.

"You know where the pyjamas are." She said and walked back into her office.

 

It was Saturday and Harry decided not to get up just yet and leave the secure solitude of the Hospital Wing. His hand was fully restored and wasn't even tender anymore. Poppy had served him breakfast with another pitying expression that had not really been helpful.

"Your exit yesterday was quite melodramatic." Severus' voice came from the door and Harry tried not to startle. He turned his head to look out of the window while drinking his coffee.

"So you don't wonder why?"

"You've always been like that."

"You telling me that I'm a whore didn't help either." He said and heard Severus wince. Good. Should he suffer. Harry would not give in.

"I know you didn't do anything with anybody ..."

"And yet you aren't capable of apologizing to me." Harry said bitterly. "If that isn't telling me something then I don't know what does."

"You shouldn't have been out --"

"You know, don't talk to me unless you want to apologize to me. Because I didn't do anything but spending a nice day with my friends - who are practically my family." He sat the coffee cup aside and looked at Severus. "And please go now, I would like to get dressed."

 

It was snowing heavily, but that didn't keep Harry from wandering around near the lake. This time he'd been prudent enough to spell his clothes so that they wouldn't get wet, but that didn't keep the cold from creeping through to his skin. Harry did nothing to keep it away, just hugged himself as he walked around, somehow needing it to keep him grounded.

Had it been foolish of him to think that there could be something meaningful between them? Maybe they had been doomed from day one. Maybe he should have listened to his first, childish impression of the man, whose sight had made his scar hurt. But no, of course he had to fall for the am eventually, his life being fucked up and complicated as usual.

A snowflake landed on his nose and started melting almost immediately. He sighed, remembering other, easier times when all that had mattered was beating the twins and Lee Jordan in a snowball fight.

Harry knelt down and grabbed some snow, pressing it into a ball that was thick enough to fly fast and to make George yell profanities - at least theoretically. He could nearly hear their laughter and cries, could nearly, barely grasp that happiness that had been in his heart -

"You shouldn't be out here for so long or you will catch a cold." A dark voice told him and Harry closed his eyes. How typical. Of course he couldn't have one single quiet evening in solitude.

"Why do you care?" He snapped, his back still towards Severus.

"Harry, I ..."

"Yes?"

"Please come back inside."

"Why should I? I like it out here." And he did, even though it was quite cold here. He walked closer to the lake until his boots nearly touched the icy surface.

"Harry -"

"What, Severus?! What?! Say what you want and then leave me alone!" There was the sound of feet moving in the snow and suddenly Severus was behind him and had his arms around Harry. Harry stiffened, but didn't jerk away.

"I'm a stubborn, stupid and jealous old man. I detest bright colour and I doubt that I will ever change..." Harry sighed.

"I know, Severus. I --"

"But I'm willing to try. For you." Severus finished and waited for Harry's reaction. And Harry? He stared out into the dancing snowflakes and the silver moon and then let out a long, soft breath, before leaning back into Severus' embrace.

"Come to Christmas Dinner with me tomorrow." He whispered.


End file.
